When All Looks Down
by VampiresRedRose
Summary: Christines Daught lost her fortune after a tragic insident.After being evicted from her home she finds her way to a mysterious manison just outside of Paris. Thanks to Lyric for the edit. Please all review, and please try to be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I Would like to first give a to Lyric Who helped so much in editing this. I don't own any of the Characters. Except Christine's daughter, who's name was also created mainly by Lyric. This is my first Fan Fiction that I have decided to put up on my computer so I hope you enjoy. Please Review!

There came a knock at the door

"Coming" Called a frail voice from inside, the door opening." Yes?" The young girl as she opened the door. Her voice small, her body slim and sickly, her eyes dulling out.

"Anna Maria De" Chagny?" Asked a man in a lavish coat. Anna spotted a small paper in his hand.

"Yes?" She said regretfully.

"Anna Maria De' Chagny we, the bank of Paris, regret to inform you that your house to be repossessed by the bank, and will not to be returned. This is in result to failure of payments to the city and the country. You have one day to gather what belongings you have left and vacate the property."

Anna's eyes dulled more than they had been before. "Yes sir I will be out by night fall."

The man handed her the slip and she turned around and went back into to what was now the country of Frances house, taking the last suit case, which once belonged to her mother, and packed away what last belongings she had, and with that, left her home forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Kalaia for the review. I don't really like this title so it may change soon. If anyone has any better ideas please let me know. More reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you think.

The sky grew dark, and the rain began to poor. Anna's feet became soaked and sore, from walking on the cobble streets for hours. She wondered the streets of Paris, looking for somewhere to stay the night. Somewhere she could sleep and get away from the rain and any other danger of the city streets.

Weary and cold she lost her sense of direction. She had walked right out of the city. She found herself lost. Off in the distance she spotted a large mansion, and in one window she saw a candle's light, and though her fatigued disillusions she swore she heard a gentle music. As a last chance she wandered toward the house. The music lead the way.

She came to the door and knocked gently. No answer. She knocked again and with that she blacked out.

Sorry it so short. I will make it longer as I progress in the story, and as I get more free time. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed

Thanks to those who reviewed. Thanks to 06johansenad for the last review and reminding me of this FF. I hope to continue thorough the summer, though I am not 100 sure where I want to bring this story. Thanks to everyone's support, and everyone who had the time to read this.

Kate

--

When she woke, she woke in a blur. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. She felt extremely warm but at the same time felt a chill through her body. She noticed a giant wool quilt on top of her. She was in dry cloths now and she wasn't sure how she got there. Her hair was soaked, and on her brow laid a white linen cloth. She touched the cloth with her hand, to make sure she wasn't just dreaming.

She started to sit up in the bed and became very dizzy. The cloth fell to the floor. Suddenly, a sound she hadn't noticed before stopped. It was a quiet humming, of different notes and emphasis.

"Shhh" said a gentle voice, which seemed to come from nowhere. Suddenly Anna noticed someone standing at her bed side. "She tired to look up at him but everything was blurry once more. "Lay back down" the mystical voice said. Anna slowly laid back down and felt the cloth back on her head, only this time cooler and damp and, made her feel much better. "Where am I?" Anna muttered and wasn't sure if she had said it out loud or not. "shush shush" said the voice, in a strangely comforting way "don't worry, your safe".

For some strange reason, Anna Maria felt safe, for being in a strange place with a strange person. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all very much for all of the reviews

Thank you all very much for all of the reviews. I very much appreciate all of them. I am Happy that everyone is enjoying this. Just a little note! I changed the summary a bit. When I started writing this I had and idea in mind, Since I haven't touched this in about a year, my ideas have changed, and I also find my old summary very similar to another "Phan Phic" that I have already read.

Sincerely Yours

--

Anna Finally woke up. She slightly remembered what had happened before. This time she felt better. Her head wasn't as heavy as it was before. She didn't fell hot and sticky like she had before. She sat up in bed. She was wearing a white night gown. She noticed someone sitting in the opposite corner of the room reading a book. It was a man. He had his legs crossed and hadn't looked up to notice her yet. She quickly pulled the blankets up to her neck. The man heard the blankets ruffle and looked up.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked her. "Fine" she replied in a quiet voice. "Where am I?" She asked him. "You're at my home" The man replied. "You hadn't even begun to knock on my door when you passed out on my front step. Its too cold out you know. This weather is horrible for such a young girl such as you to be taking a stroll. When you feel like you can get out of bed, get dressed and we shall return you to your parents, what is your name, so I may contact them to let them know you are safe?" He asked.

Anna looked down at the blankets with a bit of grief. "What's wrong?" The man asked her with concern. Anna looked up. "My name is Anna Marie De'Changy," She said, "And I regret to inform you dear sir, that the only place you can return me to is the streets!" He looked at her surprises when she said her own name. "The streets? I'm positive you have two very loving parents, I'm sure your mother must be in tears that you have been missing for so long"

"Yes, my parents do…well did love me, My mother died of cancer six months ago, while my father was in such sorrow her gambled almost our whole life away and now lays by her side at the cemetery, I have nothing left sir, nothing, I was evicted and all of my belongings repossessed by the government of France, That's how I found my way here."

The man looked shocked. He stood up and put his book down on the chair. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. This was the first time that she notices a white mask covering half of his face. "My dear child" he said "I am so sorry for-" Anna cut him off. "Please, I don't want to talk about it." The man stopped and understood. " I lost my mother when I was only a little older than you are now, I have a slight idea of how you fell" Anna gave a little smile to let him know she wasn't mad at him.

"If you are feeling up to it, I will send a maid in who can help you bath and you can join me for diner" the man told her.

"Join you for diner?" She asked confused. "But when your holding a masked ball, I can't do that!"

"A masked ball?"

"Yes, you are wearing a mask aren't you?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about that"

Anna nodded and understood.

"If there is no party, then you will see me for diner." Anna said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I just want to make a note which I should have made before

Okay I just want to make a note which I should have made before. Some of the ideas I get for this fan fic are from other phantom stories I have read which include "Phantom" by Susan Kay, Phantom of Manhattan, as well as Phantom of The Opera the book and the movie.

Please enjoy

--

A little while later, Anna walked into the dining room with a light blue dress with white lace and a couple of decorated yellow flowers. It wasn't an unordinary dress, just something simple, but Anna loved it. She walked up to the table. "You like it?" said the man. "Oh, yes, very much!" said Anna. "Where did you get it? It seems strange that you would have such clothing here, when you seem to live alone." The man paused a moment. "Sit down" He said politely as he motioned to a seat at the table. After she sat down he pushed in her chair and sat in his own.

"I was in love with someone once." He started to explain. "She was beautiful, she had hair like you, and she had eyes like you." He paused again. "She was a ballerina, and a Prima Donna, but she had another lover…whom, she lived her life out with." Anna looked at him. "And so these were her cloths, I had bought them and put them aside for her, if she ever came back to me, the room you were in was to be hers, incase she didn't feel comfortable sharing a chamber with me." He paused again. "And that mademoiselle is how you got that dress, you were the next person who came along, and I suspect you need it much more than she does."

"That's so sad." Anna said "I'm sorry for your loss"

"Diner" said a mans solemn voice, It was a butler that Anna hadn't seen before, Then two more servants came with a plate each and placed it down in front of Anna and the man. "This food id delicious" Anna said after she took her first bite.

They were silent for a while as they ate. When they were finished they still sat at the table. When the plates were taken away Anna was the first to speak up. "I do not want to over stay my welcome sir, so all I ask is for one more night here and I will leave by tomorrow afternoon." The man looked up at her. "Nonsense" he said. "You may stay here as long as you please; I won't have a respectable young lady such as yourself out on the streets! I don't mind you, I normally hate company, and don't have much of it, but you are ok." "Sir, I can't do that, I don't even know your name." "You can call me Erik" he said. "Just Erik?" She asked "Yes" he answered. "Thank you" She said to him. "Thank you very much."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay So Two chapters in one night

Okay So Two chapters in one night. This is to make up for the weekend. I will not be around my house for long, so I do not know if I will have enough time to write more. I also want to give a quick thanks to all of my reviewers. Thank you so much.

--

Later they moved and sat in the family room. The fire was roaring. Anna sat on the long day chair. Erik sat in a cigar chair. They sat there and talked. They talked about books that they have read and they talked about music to. Then they started talking about Anna.

"Your parents," Erik said. "Tell me about them"

Anna took a deep breath. "Well, hum…my mother, she was like an angel in my life. She was nice and always caring. My father though…well…he tried I guess"

"What do you mean tried?" Erik asked. "Well, every family has their secrets…I really shouldn't be telling you this"

"No, you can tell me, I have no one else to tell."

"Well, he wasn't really my father. They tried to keep it away from me, but I found out anyway. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between us. And we don't get along that well. He use to get mad at me really easily..." She stopped and stared into the fire. "Do you know who your real father is?" Erik asked. "No, not really" Anna was still staring into the fire. "When they argued, my father would mention stuff like 'That damn ghost' and other similar thing. When he was mad at me he would blame the 'Ghost' for me being stupid at things or me not doing other things right. He knew I wasn't his, and I think that that made him very upset."

Erik's face was upset. "Did he ever hurt you?" he asked her. "Has he ever hit you?" Anna stared into the fire which danced a dance of anger and hatred now instead of its friendly crackling of sparks and wood. Anna didn't say anything; she just stared as a small tear fell down her cheek. Erik knew her answer. He stood up in his chair and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

SOO SORRYYY!!

It has been one crazy week or so for me!! We had this huge heat wave and I couldn't even enter my computer room because its upstairs and the AC didn't reach the room. Then when I tried to beat the heat and write, my computer shut down because it was to hot. Then, I went away last weekend , and there the computer was way to slow to even start up. I am so sorry. I should be on track now!! As long as there is no more crazy heat waves!!

me

--

Erik left the house. It was well past eleven o'clock. Erik walked down the path of his house and eventually to the streets of Paris. There, he saw a cozy looking house, with furniture outside, but with sheets over them to protect them from the dust in the air. He saw crates of belongings on the furniture. Erik looked into the window and saw that the house was closed up. " I wouldn't be pas'n by there" and old lady said as she walked the streets. "That place belongs to the gov'ment" "Who house was it?" Erik asked the old lady. "was,aaaa, hump…the De Changy, sad shame I'd say, I thought they would have it made, seeing how he had lots of money n' she was one of them singers at the opera house. Their poor thing girl, most of us known she wasn't his, he knew that too" The lady went on explaining. "When the lady died the poor child had to deal wit his drunk'nness. She been gone now for a while…3 days I think, govn'ment kicked her out, bet she on some corner somewhere" the lady ended with a slight laugh. "Where did you hear that from?" Erik asked sternly" "I ain't herd it from nowhere, I'm just saying" "You better hold that tongue of yours you old maid, or you'll be on a corner somewhere." The lady looked at him for a moment almost petrified, and walked away.

Erik took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching he fiddled with the locked door handle and let himself in. He went from room to room. There wasn't much valuable in the house. He figures that it would have been sold, if they were in such a tight pinch for money or the government would have already taken it.

Erik turned the corner and found himself in a bedroom. It was petit so it must have been Anna's. He entered the room to look around. It was barren and only a small blanket lay on the bed. It was to thin to last her through the winter. He sat on her small bed. "Things could have been so much different" he though out loud. He looked up "I would have never let this happen to you Christine." He said it as if he was talking to her. Then he sat there for a moment in silence.

Erik stood up. For some reason he folded up the small withered blanket. He wasn't sure why. When he pulled the blanket off of the bed something fell out from under the pillow. Erik bent down to pick it up. It was a small locket. It was gold and in the shape of a heart. There was an intricate design on the outer shell that looked like vines were keeping it shut. He opened it up. There was a picture of a young man. It was someone who he had never seen before. Erik took the blanket and the locket. Then he headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, Ya'all must not have liked chapter 7? Why not? Let me know please. On the other hand here is a nice little chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Me

--

When Erik came home Anna was back in the room he had put her in when she was sick. He gently knocked on her door. There was no answer, he open the door just a little bit to peer inside and saw that she was soundlessly sleeping. He walked into the room and laid the lockets on a stand near her bed. He debated giving her a good night like a father would for his little girl, but he realized given the circumstances it may be quiet awkward for her. So he left the room and went to his study.

Morning came and the sun shined through the windows of Anna's room. She slowly got up from her bed and closed her curtains. "If he could be so rude to leave a quest so late at night I'm sure it would be fine for me to sleep in an hour" She though to her self as she made her way back to her bed. Then on her night stand she saw the locket. She looked at it for a moment and couldn't believe it was there. She picked it up and opened it there was the picture she knew would be there and then the picture she hadn't had there before. It was a picture of her mother, but in this picture her mother was much younger than she remembered. She looked at the picture of her mother for a long moment and then back to the picture of the young man. Then with a hopeless sigh she closed the locket. A knock on the door startled her. Then something clicked in her mind. He got it for her. Erik got it for her. "But how? The house would be locked it the government had it." she though to herself. There was a knock on the door again

"Oh ummm…" Anna rushed to find her robe and covered her night dress with it. "You can come in"

One of the servants came in the door. "The master wishes to have you join him for brunch when your ready for the day, should I tell him that your coming?" "Umm…yes….please do…"Anna responded. The butler left and Anna changed into her dress. This time she added her locket, which she should have never left behind.

She came to the table at brunch and sat down. Erik was already at the table. "Thank you" she said. He gave her that coy confused face. "For what?" he asked. "The locket and the picture." "oh yes, that, your very welcome." They were silent for a long time. "How did you get this picture?" Anna asked him breaking the silence. "I've had it" Erik responded. "I've had it for a very long time." "How did you know her? How did you know my mother?" Anna asked. "I told you, I loved a women very much, and I had made plans for her to live in this very place in the room you have stayed in since you came knocking on my door. That woman was your mother, Christine Diae. She had another love in life... Raoul De'Changy. That's who she married, that's who she chose to raise her child with."

Anna looked down at the table where the food had been laid out elegantly. "Then she became a tramp and had a thing like me…" "What are you talking about?" Erik was surprised she would even think of something like that to say. "My mother got pregnant by some other man, and…" "That man was not a stranger to your mother." Erik interrupted her. "I know who he is. You mother had once loved him very much!"

"Then I want to meet him! I want to know the man who my mother loved so much that she could bare a child with but not marry!" She stood up in her seat "That is not what it was like." Erik said again. "How do you know?" Anna yelled. "I want to meet him." Anna said now a bit calmer. "You have" Erik said. Erik realized this wasn't the best response. "You will again...soon. Now, sit down, eat…and tell me about this young man in your locket." Anna took a deep breath and sat down she put something on her plate and took a small bite before she started explaining another long story.

ooooOOOooo its one of those annoying cliff hangers!!


	9. Help Me!

HELP

HELP!!

Okay, I think I have reached my breaking point with this story. Every night before I fall asleep the fact that some one may be waiting for the next chapter haunts me. I have a slight idea of what to write next but I am asking all of the readers to tell me what they want to see in this story. Tell me where I have gone wrong in this story, and even tell me what else I can do to make this story better.

It would be greatly appreciated for you help.

me


End file.
